


The Middle

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:Michael stops Trevor from taking Eleanor in attempt 1.





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figure_of_Dismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figure_of_Dismay/gifts).



Trevor reaches out a hand, and Eleanor flinches. Michael makes a split second decision and steps between them.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“You’re not going to lay a single finger on her.”

Trevor breaks out into a shit-eating grin, and Michael is reminded that Trevor, unlike Eleanor, is in on the con.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here,” Trevor taunts.

He takes a step forward, and Michael feels Eleanor’s hands grip his arm. Trevor waves an accusatory finger between the two of them.

 “So she’s what to you, exactly? Your wife? Do you wash his socks and suck his—”

 “That’s enough!” Michael shouts. Michael feels Eleanor flinch behind him and even Trevor looks momentarily caught off-guard. His hands clench into fists. “You’re not taking Eleanor, or any of the humans for that matter, with you. So just get the fork out!”

Trevor laughs and throws his hands up in mock surrender.

“Obviously I struck a nerve there, huh? Okay, Michael. Sure. I’ll go. For now. But I’m not leaving this neighborhood until this is settled. I’m sure Shawn would love to hear about this.”

Trevor storms out of Michael’s office, and Eleanor’s death-grip eases. Michael turns around.

“Thank you,” she says. “For doing that.”

She gives him a small, sincere smile.

“Of course, Eleanor,” he says. “Anything for you.”

He’s shocked when he realizes that he means it.


End file.
